My Sweet Devil Fiancé
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Rukia berharap lebih, ketika melihat cincin itu terbuka dari kotak kecilnya, dari tangan Sang Pangeran. Hanya saja kenyataan tidaklah semanis yang dibayangkan. Dia bukanlah Sang Putri dan tetap akan berada di belakang untuk selalu mengamati tunangan impiannya. Sequel dari My Little Sweet Fiancée.


****0**~My Sweet Devil ****Fiancé****~**0****

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OC, Misstypos...for this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One more**

**_Special to Azura "Mao-chan" Kuchiki_**

.

.

.

_Gadis itu tersenyum padaku, semanis _sugar plum_, secantik bunga _daisy_ bermekaran. Aku berharap dia tetap seperti itu, hingga kami menepati janji di kemudian hari._

"_Lalu, aku akan memakai gaun putih yang menjuntai panjang hingga menutupi tumit kakiku!" Rukia memekik riang, pipinya bertambah merah muda._

"_Dan aku akan memakaikan cincin berlian besar, seperti yang ibuku miliki. Tepat di jari manismu, Rukia."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Aku tidak pernah berbohong. Percayalah padaku!"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, Rukia?" Momo menggerutu di belakang sahabat sejatinya, walaupun dia tidak mau mengakui bahwa aksi Rukia di luar batas aman. Dengan masker dan kerudung hitam terikat di kepalanya, seperti seorang reporter pencari gosip segar yang merelakan nyawanya sekalipun.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu hasilnya! Siapa yang akan menjadi putri-nya!" Rukia berbisik keras, berusaha membuka pintu yang sekeras baja. "Sial! Pintunya terkunci, Momo!"

"Karena memang pintu ini terkunci, dasar bodoh! Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke dalam ruang Osis!"

"Tapi aku harus—" Sekali lagi Rukia berusaha menarik pintunya, sekuat yang dia bisa. "—masuk! Aku bisa mati berdiri bila tidak mengetahui siapa pasangan Ichigo di drama kesenian nantinya!"

"Ichigo memang cocok menjadi pangeran," gumam Momo, sama sekali tidak turun tangan untuk membantu Rukia. Kuku-kukunya lebih penting dan harus terukir sempurna daripada merelakannya terpotong tidak karuan. "Dan ini _Sleeping Beauty_! Kau tahu, adegan ciumannya adalah penentu segalanya, juga pesta dansanya, dan—oh! Ada kabar mengatakan bahwa mereka menambahkan gaunnya, tidak hanya gaun merah muda seperti negeri dongeng, tapi juga gaun pernikahannya!"

"Apa—"

"Kalian … sedang apa?"

Rukia terkejut bukan main dan jatuh ke depan karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya menabrak Momo hingga jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai. Dan dahinya tepat mencium lantai.

"Astaga! Kalian baik-baik saja?" Suara itu bertanya sekali lagi, melengking seperti burung pipit dan melantun manis menggoda.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, seraya kain penutup kepalanya jatuh ke atas lantai. Matanya sedikit pening, tapi masih bisa melihat jelas siapa orang yang menangkap basah aksinya tersebut. Gadis primadona di Sekolah Karakura—

"Inoue Orihime!" Momo memekik ngeri, menutup mulutnya kemudian—menyesal karena terlalu antusias.

Rukia mengerjap, masih mengamati gadis yang memegang predikat sebagai gadis tercantik dan menjadi idola di seluruh angkatan. 'Gadis yang patut menjadi pacar impian', itulah penghargaan sempurna yang sering diperbincangkan kebanyakan siswa selama jam belajar dan makan siang berlangsung. Inoue Orihime yang memiliki rambut panjang menjuntai seperti Rapunzel, dan postur tubuh sempurna seperti seorang model. Rukia tersedak napasnya, ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan sang sekretaris Osis tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu—ehh, maksudku … kalian ada perlu dengan Ketua Osis?" tanya Inoue, memainkan sejumput rambutnya yang selembut sutra.

Rukia hanya termangu, sementara Momo mendorong tubuh sahabatnya untuk segera berdiri. Kedua gadis kikuk yang bertingkah sedikit konyol.

"Tidak! Kami hanya lewat dan temanku penasaran apakah ada orang di dalam ruang Osis," ucap Momo buru-buru, menarik tangan Rukia untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. "Kau tahu—ya ini jam makan siang, jadi tidak mungkin ada orang di dalam sana … hahahaha—"

Dan Momo berlari seribu langkah, menarik Rukia seperti karung tepung. Hingga di belokan lorong, mereka berhenti dan menarik napas seperti orang gila. Beruntung Inoue tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan sikapnya yang sepolos gadis kecil di taman bermain.

"Kita … hampir tertangkap! Sial!" Momo menggerutu, terengah-engah sambil terduduk di lantai. "Kau lihat dia? Apa mungkin Inoue yang akan memenangkan voting suara sebagai putrinya?"

Rukia hanya terdiam, memandang kosong tembok di depannya. Napasnya tidak lagi memburu, tapi tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Pipinya sepanas bara api, dan jantungnya berdentum seperti genderang perang. Dia berusaha menolak semua pikiran buruk yang mulai melintas seperti film horor berdurasi lebih dari dua jam. Sekarang dia dihantui oleh bayang-bayang yang tidak bisa diikutinya, bahkan dicegah untuk menjadi sebuah kenyataan terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

"Itu … mungkin saja, Momo." Suaranya datar tanpa emosi, bahkan berhasil menakuti Momo yang sekarang ikut tertegun bersamanya. "Dia sosok sempurna sebagai Aurora. Kau pernah lihat film aslinya, bukan? Aurora yang memiliki rambut panjang dan cantik seperti Inoue Orihime, juga tubuh tinggi seperti model. Siapa yang tidak akan berpikir bahwa dia itu tidak cocok untuk peran putrinya?"

"Kau benar." Momo ikut merasa prihatin, melihat langkah Rukia semakin mundur ke belakang. "Jadi … apa yang akan kaulakukan? Kau tidak akan berdiam diri saja, bukan?"

"Ichigo tidak akan menyukainya, bukan?" Rukia balas bertanya, kegetiran mengisi suaranya yang bergetar. "Bukan?"

.

.

.

_Nobody sees, nobody knows_,

_We are a secret, can't be exposed_

_That's how it is, that's how it goes,_

_Far from the others, close to each other_

.

.

"_Dan … kita akan mengumumkan hasil voting untuk drama kesenian di akhir bulan ini. Sebagai pengisi peran Aurora di drama Sleeping Beauty, dan akan bersanding dengan Sang Pangeran—Kurosaki Ichigo."_

Keheningan mendadak mengisi ruang kelas. Rukia meremas rok sekolahnya kuat-kuat, sambil memandangi speaker pengumuman yang berada tepat di depan kelas. Seperti sedang mendengar berita cuaca terburuk sepanjang sejarah.

"_Ahh—Aku sudah menduga dialah orangnya! Inoue Orihime!"_

Spontan suara teriakan dan tepuk tangan mengisi hampir setiap kelas juga lorong di jam makan siang. Setiap siswa bersorak sorai, karena impiannya untuk melihat Inoue Orihime memakai gaun pengantin tercapai sudah. Siswi-siswi sedikit menggerutu, pelampiasan rasa iri mereka karena Inoue berhasil mencuri kesempatan setiap siswi yang berharap bisa bersanding bersama pangeran impiannya. Termasuk Rukia. Mimpi buruknya seakan baru saja dimulai.

"Rukia," tegur Momo, mengguncang bahu temannya sedikit keras. "Bumi pada Rukia! Hei—sadarlah!"

"Rukia?" Suara kedua ikut menegur, dalam dan berat. Rambutnya mencuat di tengah-tengah kelas yang hiruk pikuk. Merah, seterang cabai. "Apa perlu sebuah ciuman untuk membangunkannya?" Pria itu menunduk dan menyamai tingginya dengan Rukia yang masih terpaku diam.

"Hentikan, bodoh!" Momo langsung bertindak, menyingkirkan wajah besarnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Jangan bercanda, Renji! Rukia sedang terguncang!"

"Karena alasan apa?" Renji balas berteriak, mengusap pipinya yang kini mulai memerah. "Inoue Orihime memang cocok memegang peran putri—yah, walaupun menurutku Rukia pasti bisa memerankan peran itu lebih bagus darinya. Tentu saja aku sebagai pangerannya—"

"Jangan bermimpi!" Momo memotong, menekankan telapak tangannya di atas meja Rukia. "Tentu saja Rukia akan bersanding dengan Ichigo, bukan kamu! Dasar _baboon_!"

"Pria congkak itu tidak pantas mendapatkan Rukia, apalagi bertunangan dengannya? Itu sungguh tidak masuk akal!"

Beberapa siswi berteriak nyaring, menunjuk sesuatu di luar jendela. Hal itu menarik beberapa orang lainnya, yang kini mulai memenuhi sisi kiri ruang kelas. Rukia penasaran, kini melangkahkan kakinya untuk ikut mengamati sesuatu yang memancing teriakan juga gerutuan dari beberapa orang. Beberapa kalimat tidak bisa diproses otaknya, saat melihat sesuatu—dua orang—yang sedang berbincang di samping gedung utama.

Inoue Orihime dan Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kau lihat mereka? Harus kuakui bahwa mereka benar-benar terlihat cocok!" ungkap salah satu siswi.

Ichigo terlihat baik-baik saja, bahkan saat Inoue berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya. Lengan mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Tidak! Kurosaki-san tidak boleh bersanding dengan gadis itu! Kita tidak akan memiliki harapan lagi, bila mereka berakhir bersama!"

Inoue tertawa, manis dengan sinar mentari menerangi sebagian wajah dan rambutnya. Dia terlihat bersinar, bahkan dilihat dari kejauhan sekalipun.

"Sebaiknya Kurosaki menjauhi Inoue!" Kali ini seorang siswa yang berkomentar, menggigit jarinya putus asa. "Inoue adalah idola sekolah dan ini adalah hal terlarang!"

"Tapi menurut berita yang kudengar, mereka pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih sebelum ini—di sekolah menengah pertama! Mungkin, Inoue masih menaruh perasaan pada Ichigo atau sebaliknya?" ungkap seorang siswi, berteriak seperti penyebar berita di televisi.

Dan Ichigo pun tersenyum, sekilas terbentuk dengan sudut mulutnya yang tertarik ke atas. Rukia merasakan remuk di dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, namun harapannya seakan menguap ke langit-langit. Ichigo tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu, bahkan jarang di dalam rumah sekalipun.

"Rukia?" Momo merangkul bahu sahabatnya, yang terdiam bisu seperti patung. "Sebaiknya kau jangan melihat lagi…"

Mata Rukia tidak bisa berpaling, bahkan saat Inoue menarik tangan Ichigo dalam genggamannya. Pria itu tidak memprotes ataupun menolak.

"Lihat! Pria itu mencampakkan dirimu, Rukia!" Renji berkomentar, menunjuk ke arah luar jendela sebagai buktinya. "Sudah seharusnya kau memutuskan pertunangannya! Dia tidak baik untukmu!"

"Hentikan!"

Teriakannya mengubah isi ruangan menjadi hening. Setiap tatapan mata jatuh ke sosoknya yang mulai bergemetar. Matanya terasa panas dan kepalan tangannya ingin dilayangkan untuk menghantam sesuatu. Sampai semua terasa puas dan melegakan tarikan di dadanya. Seandainya saja bisa semudah itu dilakukan. Rukia tidak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya menyerah—tidak sampai hari ini.

"Rukia!" Momo memanggil, di saat Rukia berlari keluar ruang kelas dan meninggalkan semuanya di belakang. Gadis itu berusaha mencari jalan keluar, hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya yang mulai menggila. Hanya karena satu orang, yang mengubah hidupnya menjadi seperti di dalam tempat tak bergravitasi. Dia tidak bisa memijak dengan benar, selama dunianya berputar tak tentu arah.

.

.

.

_In the daylight, in the daylight,_

_When the sun is shining_

_On the late night, on the late night,_

_When the moon is blinding_

_In the plain sight, plain sight,_

_Like stars in hiding_

_You and I burn on, on_

.

.

.

Ichigo menunggu, bersandar pada loker sepatu sambil menghitung dalam hati. Sepatunya mengetuk di atas lantai tidak sabaran dan sorot matanya tajam menahan ketidaksabaran. Matahari sore mulai berubah semakin pekat, perlahan menggelap dan akan digantikan oleh bintang juga bulan. Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan dia belum menemukan sosok tunangan kecilnya berlari mengitari pintu depan sekolah. Janji masih dipegangnya, tapi Rukia melanggarnya. Mungkin, setelah Ichigo menunggu hampir satu jam lamanya.

Ponsel masih tergenggam di genggaman tangannya, menunggu panggilan masuk ataupun pesan singkat dari Rukia. Tidak ada balasan, dan panggilannya selalu masuk ke kotak suara. Mungkin, gadis itu masih mengikuti pelajaran tambahan seusai jam pulang sekolah. Rukia rutin mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan selama tes dan nilai ujiannya masih berada di bawah rata-rata.

Tidak ada siswa yang berjalan lagi di sekitar gedung sekolah. Menyisakan dirinya yang berdiri seperti orang gila, dan menahan diri agar tidak berlarian ke seluruh gedung sekolah hanya mencari satu orang saja. Rukia pasti akan menepati janjinya, yang diyakininya bahwa gadis itu terlalu teguh untuk melupakan hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Rukia tidak akan semudah itu meninggalkan dirinya, selama Ichigo mengamankan perasaan itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo menoleh, mendapati seseorang memanggil namanya. Pria tinggi yang memiliki rambut merah terang terikat di atas kepalanya. Matanya hampir seperti pembunuh sadis, berusaha menggorok leher Ichigo hanya dalam sekali tatapan. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh.

"Kalau kau mencari Rukia, dia sudah pulang sejak tadi," ungkap Renji, sama sekali tidak perlu untuk menawarkan diri berkenalan dengannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Renji berjalan tergesa, mengangkat lengannya untuk mencengkram kerah kemeja Ichigo. Si pria jingga terdorong tanpa pertahanan, punggungnya menghantam loker cukup keras.

"Kau yang membuatnya seperti itu! Kau mengecewakan Rukia dan sama sekali tidak pantas untuk menjadi tunangannya!"

"Apa masalahmu?!" Ichigo balas menggertak, mendorong Renji dengan kekuatan penuh hingga melepaskan cengkramannya.

Renji mendecak kesal, sama sekali tidak terintimidasi dengan gertakan pria di depannya. Tekadnya sekuat baja, bila menyangkut apa yang menimpa gadis pujaannya. "Rukia pulang lebih awal saat jam makan siang dan sebagai tunangannya kau tidak tahu hal itu?"

"Karena hal apa?" Ichigo bertanya lebih lanjut, walaupun tidak ingin.

"Dia demam dan sakit kepala karena sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia katakan padaku. Tapi aku yakin, ini semua karena dirimu! Kau mencampakannya dan lebih memilih bersama gadis terpopuler di sekolah? Sungguh rendah!"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu dan berhentilah mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal!" Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha membaca situasi yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya.

Renji menghiraukannya, berjalan cepat keluar pintu sekolah dan menubruk bahu Ichigo dengan sengaja. "Jangan dekati Rukia lagi, bila kau hanya menganggap Rukia sebagai orang luar! Kau hanya menyakitinya terus menerus dan menghancurkan hatinya, jadi menjauhlah sebelum membuatnya jatuh lebih dari ini."

Ichigo masih tertegun, sementara Renji melangkah jauh menapaki jalan keluar.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Ichigo bergumam, sebelum berlari menuruti instingnya. Dia segera bergegas menuju rumahnya, mencari Rukia dan berharap mendapati gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Perjalanan pulang yang terasa singkat, hanya memakan waktu kurang dari tujuh menit. Karena separuhnya Ichigo berlari mengitari blok dan hampir menerobos lampu merah. Beberapa kali dia sempat menghubungi ponsel Rukia, yang lagi-lagi masuk ke kotak suara. Gadis itu hampir membuatnya hilang akal sehat, setiap kali bertingkah di luar dugaannya.

Pintu depan rumah diterobosnya tanpa perlu mengerem langkahnya. Napasnya terengah, ketika menyadari suara tawa di ruang makan. Dia melihatnya, Rukia sedang duduk di meja makan bersama ibunya. Menikmati teh sore bersama.

"Ah—Ichigo! Kau sudah pulang," ucap Masaki menyapa, senyumnya tidak pernah berkurang satu hari pun. Secerah mentari di tengah keluarganya.

"Kau—" Ichigo masih terengah mengatur napasnya. Matanya memicing ke arah Rukia terduduk. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Ichigo—"

"Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat sakit," potong Ichigo, mengamati wajah gadis itu yang sama sekali tidak memerah demam. Dia terlihat sehat. "Kau berbohong?"

"Aku…" Rukia berkata gugup, melihat tunangannya yang hampir meledak marah. "Tadi…"

"Rukia baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pening karena dia membenturkan dahinya," sambung Masaki, menengahi kesalahpahaman yang hampir terjadi di kedua anak muda di hadapannya. "Karena guru kesehatan di sekolah kalian sedang tidak ada di tempat, jadi Rukia boleh pulang lebih cepat saat jam makan siang."

"Aku terjatuh, oba-san, dan sekarang aku baik-baik saja…" Mata besarnya bertemu pandang dengan Ichigo, yang langsung menciutkan nyalinya. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo melangkah terlalu lebar dan berhenti di hadapan Rukia. Sebelah tangannya menyibak rambut Rukia yang selalu jatuh ke depan di tengah matanya. Benar saja, sebuah plester luka.

"Kau…" Ibu jarinya mengelus permukaan kulitnya yang tidak tertutupi plester. Begitu lembut hingga mengubah wajah Rukia menjadi merah. "Orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui."

"Ichigo!" Masaki menegur anaknya, tapi sama sekali tidak digubris oleh anak sulungnya.

"Hubungi aku lain kali, bila sesuatu terjadi padamu," gumam Ichigo, sebelum menerjang keluar dari ruang makan, berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Rukia masih terpaku di tempat, mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, sebelum menyadari bahwa dia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Baterai ponselnya habis dan dia melupakannya teronggok di bagian terbawah tas sekolahnya. Pikirannya terlarut terlalu dalam karena masalah Inoue juga denyutan di dahinya. Dan sekarang jantungnya terasa hampir memberontak keluar, karena mendapatkan perhatian yang tidak seharusnya didapatkannya dari Ichigo. Pria itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Ichigo benar-benar menyayangimu, bukan begitu?" Masaki tersenyum lebar, memekik bahagia melihat anaknya tumbuh dewasa.

"Aku … lupa menghubunginya…" Rukia masih terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, kali ini dalam masalah yang berbeda. "Apa dia akan marah padaku, oba-san? Dia marah padaku … bukan?"

"Dia tidak marah padamu. Ichigo memang terkadang tidak peka, tetapi dia selalu menyayangi dan mengkhawatirkan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya, termasuk dirimu, Rukia."

"Kuharap begitu." Rukia sedikit ragu, namun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

.

.

.

_Put two and together, forever will never change_

_Two and together will never change_

.

.

.

"Ichigo marah padaku."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Suara Momo seperti petir yang menggelegar di siang bolong, tapi tidak terdengar kentara di tengah hiruk pikuk siswa yang sedang menyiapkan acara kesenian dengan menggebu-gebu.

Rukia masih memegang kuas catnya, yang sekarang cairannya jatuh ke atas papan kayu seperti air hujan di ujung genting. Matanya menerawang pintu yang menyisakan orang keluar dan masuk tidak berhenti. "Dia selalu berangkat lebih awal dan menyuruhku pulang lebih dulu. Di rumah dia seakan menghindariku, bahkan tidak mau mengajariku pelajaran yang tidak kumengerti dengan alasan lelah juga ingin tidur lebih dulu."

"Kau mengatakannya dia marah padamu."

Rukia mengangguk, mulai mengecat papan kayu tanpa motivasi ingin bergabung. Kelasnya mengadakan acara permainan sederhana seperti di acara festival lokal, juga pameran kesenian siswa-siswi.

"Kupikir bukan begitu," ujar Momo, tatapannya seserius seorang detektif berusaha memecahkan kasusnya. "Bagaimana bila dia berlatih peran dengan Inoue Orihime? Karena itu dia selalu pulang terlambat. Acara keseniannya hanya tinggal dua hari lagi!"

"Dia marah padaku." Rukia bersikeras.

"Ichigo tidak marah padamu, Rukia. Kau tahu kalau penyebabnya adalah Inoue Orihime." Momo menebak, mendesak Rukia lebih jauh.

"Mereka memang mengisi peran untuk drama kesenian, tidak berarti mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih dari itu."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka memang menghabiskan waktu bersama—berkencan?"

"Momo!" Rukia mendesis kesal, memelototi sahabatnya karena berusaha mencuci otaknya. "Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, jadi berhentilah berdebat denganku. Inoue Orihime hanyalah lawan main Ichigo, dan aku adalah tunangan Ichigo. Itu perbedaan yang sangat terlihat jelas, bukan?"

Momo tersenyum lebar, terkikik geli melihat Rukia yang menggebu-gebu. "Itu baru semangat! Aku menyukai dirimu yang sudah bangkit kembali!"

"Bagaimana kalau memang mereka bersama? Kau tahu—gosip itu…" Rukia berbisik ngeri. Semangatnya seakan menguap ke langit-langit.

"Rukia! Jangan melakukan hal ini padaku!" Momo menggerutu, menggoncangkan bahu Rukia terlalu keras. "Jangan bicara seakan aku tidak ada di sini!"

"Aku serius Momo!"

Momo hanya bisa menggeram, melihat sahabatnya yang selalu bertindak kikuk dan berlebihan. Di saat situasi genting terjadi, Rukia selalu larut dalam emosi liarnya—menganggap semua yang ada di sekitarnya tidaklah nyata.

"Baiklah," desah Momo menyerah, ikut prihatin dengan kekeraskepalaan Rukia. Dia masih menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas seorang diri. "Apa yang kau inginkan, katakan padaku?"

"Aku…" Seakan tersadar, Rukia melemaskan pundaknya yang terasa kaku. "Entahlah. Menurutmu?"

"Mengikat Inoue di gudang olahraga dan berakhir dengan digantinya peran putri untuk drama kesenian?" Momo menawarkan, seperti tanpa beban yang menarik senyum di wajahnya.

"Kau gila. Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu?"

"Demi hubunganmu dengan Ichigo, apapun bisa dilakukan."

"Seharusnya aku tidak meminta saran padamu," gerutu Rukia, menyerah dan kembali melakukan tugasnya. Masih banyak yang harus dilakukan sebagai persiapan acara kesenian.

"Ayolah! Siapa yang berusaha memasuki ruang Osis demi hasil voting itu? Aku yakin kau akan mengganti nama Inoue dengan namamu, bukan begitu?" Momo menyikut Rukia, terlalu keras hingga hampir membuat gadis itu terjatuh ke samping—ke tempat kaleng-kaleng cat terbuka.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat hasilnya, bukan mengganti namanya!" Rukia balas mendorong Momo. Kerutan di dahinya terlalu dalam dan hampir menyamai cara Ichigo berkerut.

"Apa bedanya? Sama saja kau masuk tanpa izin!"

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan hasilnya … bukan berarti berlaku curang dalam pemungutan suara!"

"Katakan saja kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku! Aku yakin kau akan melakukannya tanpa menunggu saran dariku!"

"_Urgh_—mengapa kau selalu bersikeras—"

Suara keributan terdengar dari luar kelas, tepatnya di sepanjang lorong. Beberapa murid di dalam kelas meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berusaha mencari tahu sumber keramaian yang tiba-tiba terbentuk. Dan Momo salah satunya—langsung berdiri dan berlari untuk ikut berdesak-desakkan di antara para siswa yang berebut keluar. Sebagiannya melihat dari arah jendela.

"Hei! Rukia!" Momo berteriak di antara kerumunan yang menenggelamkan dirinya. "Cepat kemari!"

Rukia hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya bingung, juga mencari cara bagaimana dia bisa keluar dari pintu yang didesaki beberapa siswi histeris. Perasaannya mengatakan hal buruk untuk hal satu itu.

"Rukia!" Momo tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, membuat tubuh mungilnya terdorong ke depan dan menabrak siswi-siswi yang memprotes kepadanya. Dan ketika itulah dia melihat cukup jelas, warna jingga di ujung lorong yang lebih tinggi dari kebanyakan siswa. Itu—Ichigo.

"Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup!" Momo berbisik terlalu keras di telinga Rukia, berusaha menarik perhatian gadis itu. "Ichigo memakai pakaian pangeran kerajaan dan benar-benar tampan!"

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, memastikan itu Ichigo yang berada jauh di depannya. Dia bisa melihat jelas saat Ichigo memberengut kesal dan memarahi seseorang di depannya. Sepertinya dia tidak suka harus tampil di tengah-tengah para siswi yang memujanya seperti tokoh idola.

"Cepat, hampiri dia!" Momo mendorong Rukia ke depan, berharap sahabatnya bisa segera bersanding dengan pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

"Tapi—"

Dan mimpi buruknya masih terus berlanjut, bahkan belum sampai ke puncaknya. Jantungnya seperti diremukkan kuat-kuat, napasnya tercekat mencekik lehernya. Dia melihat gadis itu—Inoue Orihime yang memakai pakaian putrinya keluar dari ruang kelas. Gaun pengantin berwarna putih bersih yang dihiasi renda-renda cantik juga cadar yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Saat itu pula, perasaannya terasa begitu kuat menekan dadanya. Rukia tidak ingin membiarkan rasa itu keluar secara jujur dan terungkap di wajah kerasnya. Dia tidak mau mengakui perasaan cemburu yang terasa membakar seluruh kulitnya. Rasa iri—di saat dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menjadi seseorang yang pantas berdiri di samping tunangannya. Inoue Orihime berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh isi sekolah, sebagai pendamping Ichigo bahkan di kehidupan nyata.

"Ru … Rukia?" Momo menegur, berusaha perlahan untuk tidak membuat sahabatnya terkejut. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dan saat itu memorinya bergulir kembali, kepada ingatan akan janji yang dipegang Ichigo kepadanya. Kelak, dia akan bersanding dengannya di depan altar pernikahan. Rukia akan memakai gaun putih panjang hingga menutupi tumit kakinya.

Saat ini mimpinya—dipakai oleh seorang gadis idola sekolah, Inoue Orihime.

Dan Ichigo akan memakaikan cincin berlian besar, seperti yang dipakai oleh ibunya.

Suara hiruk pikuk semakin menggila, saat pria di depan Ichigo—yang baru disadari Rukia adalah Ishida Uryuu, si Ketua Osis—memberikan sebuah kotak beludru merah kepadanya. Ichigo membukanya tanpa pikir panjang, menemukan sebuah cincin kecil cantik dengan berlian kecil di tengah-tengahnya. Bahkan, matahari dari jendela luar menerangi keindahan permatanya.

Satu lagi, mimpi terengut dari Rukia—yang akan teraih oleh Inoue Orihime ketika cincin itu tersemat di jari manisnya. Saat drama kesenian dimulai, esok hari.

.

.

.

_Nobody sees, nobody knows,_

_We are a secret, can't be exposed_

_That's how it is, that's how it goes,_

_Far from the others, close to each other_

_That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

.

.

.

"Kurosaki, ingat jangan kau hilangkan cincin ini!" Ishida berteriak keras di antara kerumunan siswi yang memberontak ingin menerima cincin itu, dan sebagian siswa memanggil Inoue agar memberikan senyum manis kepada mereka.

"Untuk apa?!" Ichigo berteriak, menyamain lengkingan Ishida tepat di telinganya. "Kau yang mengatakannya tadi, kalau ini cincin palsu!"

"Iya, tapi kau membutuhkannya hingga drama itu dimulai, bodoh!"

"Ini semua karenamu, menarikku keluar dan lihat sekarang!" Ichigo menunjuk kerumunan di sampingnya, sambil memelototi si Ketua Osis yang sudah berulah.

"Apa boleh buat? Aku ingin memeriksa kostumnya lebih jelas, daripada di dalam ruang jahit yang lampunya padam. Aku tidak bisa melihat detailnya di tengah kegelapan!"

"Masih ada jendela kalau kau tidak lupa, kacamata!"

"Di panggung kau akan diterangi oleh cahaya lampu, bukan sinar matahari!" Ishida balas memaki, menghiraukan Inoue yang sedang mengawasi kedua orang itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ka … kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita latihan dengan kostum ini, Kurosaki-kun? Kesempatan bagus selama Ishida-kun memperbolehkan kita mencobanya." Inoue menawarkan, tapi suaranya terlalu kecil di antara teriakan siswi yang mulai menaikkan ponselnya untuk berebut memotret Sang Pangeran yang sedang naik pitam.

Dan entah bagaimana, Ichigo mendengarnya. Dia menjawab tanpa ada rasa tertarik ingin bergabung. "Kupikir kita sudah menghapal dialognya cukup bagus. Lagipula, aku harus pulang cepat hari ini," ucapnya, berusaha melepas kaitan yang mencekik lehernya. "Sial! Kau membuat baju ini terlalu sempit, Ishida!"

"Itu sudah sesuai ukuran, jadi berhentilah mengeluh." Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot, terlihat dongkol saat Ichigo membuka paksa kancing kaitnya. "Perhitunganku tidak mungkin salah dan berhenti merusak hasil karyaku!"

"Kau benar-benar memiliki hobi yang aneh," gerutu Ichigo, memasuki ruang jahit dan membuat beberapa siswi patah hati. "Pekerjaanmu sebagai ketua osis sudah membebani, dan kau masih memiliki waktu untuk menjahit, _huh_?"

"Kurosaki—" Pintunya tertutup tepat di depan wajah Ishida. "Hei!"

"I … Ishida-kun," panggil Inoue, membuat pria kacamata itu berpaling. "Terima kasih, kau sudah membuatkan gaun putri yang sangat cantik. Aku menyukainya." Dia berusaha membangkitkan lagi semangat di wajah Ishida, sang ketua yang selalu memberengut ketika Ichigo berada di sekitarnya—pembuat masalah.

Pria itu tercekat napasnya, merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas karena pujian dari sekretarisnya sendiri. "Tentu … Inoue-san. Seandainya Kurosaki tidak merusak kancing kerahnya—aku harus menjahitnya lagi besok."

.

.

.

_My asylum, my asylum is in your arms_

_When the world gives heavy burdens_

_I can bear a thousand times_

_On your shoulder, on your shoulder_

_I can reach an endless sky_

_Feels like paradise_

.

.

.

"Ichigo! Jangan banyak bergerak!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bergerak bebas bila kau mengancingkan lengan bajunya terlalu ketat!" Ichigo menggeram kesal, memelototi Ishida yang menghiraukan dirinya, selain kostum yang terpasang sempurna di tubuh si pelakon utama.

Dia kembali menggerutu, saat Ishida menarik jubahnya terlalu kencang dan hampir membuatnya terlonjak ke belakang. Hanya dirinyalah yang kesulitan untuk beradaptasi, sebelum pementasan dimulai dua jam lagi. Berbeda dengan lawan mainnya, Inoue Orihime—berputar-putar di hadapan cermin sebadan dan membiarkan gaunnya memutar indah seperti kelopak tulip terbalik.

"Bagaimana? Apa masih ada yang kurang, Ishida-kun?" Inoue bertanya, berputar sekali lagi dan melebarkan gaunnya ke samping.

"Ti … tidak! Kau terlihat sempurna, Inoue-san," ucap Ishida, memalingkan wajahnya ke samping sambil mendorong kacamatanya naik ke posisi semula. Ichigo menyadarinya, melihat semburat merah di wajah si Ketua Osis. Si Pangeran menyeringai lebar dan berbagai pertanyaan menyudutkan mulai terbentuk dalam benaknya.

"Bagaimana, Kurosaki-kun?" Kali ini Inoue berdiri di hadapannya, membuatnya mengerjap untuk menyadari pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadanya.

"Ahh—itu…" Ichigo melirik Ishida, sekedar ingin tahu. "Ishida melakukan yang terbaik untuk gaunmu, bukan begitu?" Kali ini Ishida menatap Ichigo, seakan mengerti pria itu memberikan seringaian dengan maksud tersembunyi.

Inoue tersenyum lebar, menyadari gaunnya memang cocok untuk dikenakan olehnya. Karena memang dibuat khusus untuk dirinya. "Kalau begitu, boleh kutunjukkan gaun ini pada Tatsuki-chan? Sebelum dramanya dimulai?"

"Tentu, Inoue-san—" Belum selesai ucapannya terlontar, Inoue sudah beranjak pergi keluar dari ruangan. Gadis itu terlalu periang untuk dikatakan sebagai seorang putri.

"Apapun untukmu, tuan putriku," sambung Ichigo, berusaha meniru suara Ishida tetapi gagal.

"Berisik!"

"Ayolah! Akui saja kau menyukainya!" Ichigo menggodanya namun tercekat karena tarikan kuat Ishida pada kerah lehernya.

"Lebih baik kau memikirkan masalahmu sendiri, Kurosaki. Kau dan tunanganmu itu—jangan bilang kau masih tidak peduli kepadanya."

"Dia …" Ichigo bergumam, menyadari hubungannya dengan tunangan kecilnya itu masih belum berujung baik. "Selalu membuat masalah menjadi semakin rumit."

"Segera ungkapkan perasaanmu, sebelum dia direbut oleh pria lain."

"Ingatkan aku, bahwa yang mengatakan hal itu adalah orang berkacamata yang masih tersipu begitu memandang gadis pujaannya," ucap Ichigo, memelototi Ishida.

"Aku serius, Kurosaki! Abarai seringkali mendekatinya akhir-akhir ini dan kau tidak peduli pada hal itu? Kuchiki-san adalah tunanganmu, bukan?"

Ichigo mendesah panjang, memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut karena satu beban bertambah. "Ahh—Si Nanas Merah, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan bila dia mendekati Rukia? Aku tidak memiliki kuasa apapun untuk melarangnya, bila itu yang Rukia inginkan." Rasa sakit terasa di dadanya, walaupun hanya sekilas dan seperti tersengat listrik.

"Karena itulah kau benar-benar bodoh, Kurosaki—selain peringkatmu juga prestasi olahragamu yang cemerlang. Satu kelemahanmu yang sangat jelas terlihat."

"Sekarang kau mengejekku, kacamata," dengus Ichigo.

"Aku hanya memberikan saran, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Aku tidak mengetahui apa yang kau rasakan sebenarnya, tapi lebih baik mengambil langkah daripada terus menghindar dan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kau mendapatkan kesempatan emas yang tidak dimiliki orang-orang yang berharap berada di posisimu, karena hanya kaulah orang terdekat di samping Kuchiki-san."

Ichigo mengerti yang dimaksud Ishida bukan hanya menyangkut tinggal satu atap, tapi hal di masa lalunya. Teman masa kecil dan janji yang diucapkannya terlalu lantang pada gadis kecil itu, pada masa itu. Janji tetaplah janji, dan Ichigo tidak bisa melanggarnya. Karena dia tahu, ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang masih tersisa untuk ruang kecil perasaannya—hanya kepada Rukia.

"Pementasannya masih dua jam lagi dan kau memaksaku memakai properti," ucap Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan, berusaha meyakinkan si pembuat kostum berkacamata itu untuk melepaskan jas putih pangerannya. Tali-tali emas saling mengkait di bahu juga aksesoris di dada depannya. Sempurna layaknya kostum dari dunia dongeng, tapi berhasil membuat Ichigo memasang kerutan di wajahnya sepanjang hari.

Ishida menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah pasrah. Pria itu sungguh sulit untuk dinasehati. "Persiapan lebih baik daripada keterlambatan. Sadarilah itu, Kurosaki."

"Tentu, Ketua Osis yang bijaksana." Jelas-jelas Ichigo mencibirnya, menjulurkan lidahnya tidak suka.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena kostum buatanku bukanlah yang berenda dan berwarna merah muda!" Tunjuk Ishida pada kostum pangeran abad ini miliknya. "Semua penonton akan memuji buatan tanganku ini."

"Kau hanya mementingkan kostumnya."

"Karena aku adalah pembuat kostumnya!"

"Kau Ketua Osis yang tergila-gila dengan jarum jahit dan renda-renda," cibir Ichigo, menambah kerutan di dahi Ishida yang hampir menggila.

"Kurosaki—"

Ichigo melambaikan tangannya, seraya beranjak keluar dari ruang jahit. Dia membutuhkan udara segar dan menjauh dari pria yang sanggup memecahakan kepalanya. "Aku pergi."

"Kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi terlalu jauh dan merusak kostumnya lagi!"

"Aku tidak berjanji akan hal itu," balasnya, menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar koridor.

Beberapa pasang mata seakan mengintainya, dari orang-orang yang berlalu di lorong—pengunjung acara seni. Ichigo tidak menggubris teriakan maupun suara tawa yang terdengar nyaring di sekitaran lorong. Pikirannya hanya fokus pada jalan di depannya, juga udara bebas. Kaki jenjangnya menapaki anak tangga yang berderet rapi dan berulang. Selama orang-orang masih terlihat, Ichigo belum bisa berhenti untuk melangkah tergesa. Dia tidak mendengar sekelilingnya, saat seseorang menarik tangannya ke belakang dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Gadis itu terengah-engah, menarik lengan Ichigo sebagai tumpuannya.

"Inoue?" Ichigo terlihat terkejut, menyadari Inoue habis berlari dan masih mengenakan kostum putrinya. "Ada apa?" Sesuatu terasa memukul-mukul dada juga kepalanya, saat melihat raut wajah Inoue berubah pucat. Ada yang tidak beres.

"Ku … Kuchiki-san … Kuchiki Rukia…"

Hanya nama itu yang membangunkan insting juga nalurinya untuk berlari. Dia segera beranjak secepatnya dari tempat itu, menuruni tangga tergesa dan menghiraukan Inoue yang masih berteriak kepadanya. Dia tahu harus menuju kemana, bila tunangan mungilnya itu melakukan suatu masalah. Mungkin kali ini berbeda, karena masalah itulah yang datang kepadanya.

Ichigo berlari menghindari kerumunan dan semakin mendengar keributan di hadapannya—kelas Rukia. Beberapa siswa berkumpul di depan kelas dan di sepanjang lorong. Hiruk pikuk menggema juga gumaman di telinganya. Ichigo berusaha menyingkirkan orang-orang di hadapannya, ketika menemukan warna merah terang di hadapannya. Juga sosok mungil itu, tidak bergerak dengan mata tertutup. Renji sedang mendekap Rukia di pangkuannya, seakan gadis itulah satu-satunya harapan agar dia tetap tersadar dengan napas memburu.

"Rukia! Hoi, sadarlah!" Renji sedikit mengguncang bahu Rukia yang tidak sadarkan diri, lebih terlihat seperti boneka lunglai yang dipaksakan untuk bergerak.

Ichigo segera menghampirinya, berjongkok dan menarik gadis itu lepas dari pengangan erat Renji. Pria itu terbelalak kaget, ketika melihat Ichigo merebut gadis pujaannya begitu saja. Renji berusaha memprotes, yang terpotong karena tatapan Ichigo mengintimidasinya. Dia akan berubah untuk menerkam siapapun yang berusaha mengambil orang terkasihnya—dalam hal ini adalah Rukia.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ichigo bertanya terlalu terburu-buru, memeriksa Rukia dengan menyentuhkan tangannya perlahan di keningnya, turun ke lehernya, memeriksa nadi juga suhu tubuh.

"Ru … Rukia … dia tidak sempat menghindar…" Kali ini Momo yang angkat bicara, terisak di belakang Renji, terhalang oleh tubuh besarnya. "Papan itu jatuh tiba-tiba dan mengenai kepalanya…"

Ichigo melihatnya, tepat di samping pintu kelas papan kayu tersebut tergeletak. Matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati sedikit noda merah di salah satu sudutnya. Darah Rukia.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Ishida muncul kemudian, dari kerumunan yang mendesak tubuh kurusnya. Ketua Osis itu terlihat baik-baik saja, berhasil menembus kumpulan massa hingga ke depan kelas Ichigo berlutut. Kacamatanya kembali dinaikkan dari hidungnya, mengamati dalam-dalam apa yang sudah terjadi di hadapannya. "Kurosaki?"

Ichigo melihat Ishida, menyadari dia masih memiliki tanggung jawab yang akan segera ditinggalkannya. Dengan sigap dia menarik paksa kostumnya dengan satu kali tarikan dan melepasnya tergesa, menyisakan kaos hitam polos di baliknya. Ichigo melemparnya ke arah si Ketua Osis, sebelum membopong Rukia ke dalam pelukannya.

"Gantikan aku." Hanya kalimat itu yang terucap dari mulut Ichigo, sebelum bergegas menuju ruang kesehatan. Beberapa teriakan memanggil namanya, dari Ishida juga Renji. Ichigo sama sekali tidak menanggapinya, selain memusatkan prioritasnya untuk kondisi Rukia. Berharap gadis itu akan segera tersadar dan kembali tersenyum untuknya. Satu harapan yang dinantikannya selama beberapa hari ini.

.

.

.

_We could build a universe right here,_

_All the world could disappear,_

_Wouldn't notice, wouldn't care_

_We can build a universe right here_

_The world could disappear,_

_I just need you near… _**(*)**

.

.

.

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya, ketika sinar mentari sore menerangi wajahnya dari balik gorden putih. Awalnya hanya terdiam, tidak memikirkan apapun selain memandangi warna jingga yang begitu pekat. Rasanya bagaikan waktu bergulir begitu lambat dan debu-debu kecil menari turun di depan matanya. Dia bisa melihat segalanya begitu jelas, saat kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan membuatnya mengernyit. Rukia menyadari, di dalam kamarnya tidak meredakan kebingungan yang berputar seperti badai topan.

"Kau sudah bangun," gumam suara rendah yang mengalun lembut di keheningan sore.

Rukia melihatnya duduk di samping ranjang dengan punggung bersandar di kursinya. Posisinya tidak begitu nyaman, karena bahunya terlalu tegang dan kerutan di dahinya kentara terlihat jelas. Ichigo berada di sisinya, termenung seorang diri.

"Ichigo … kau ada di kamarku." Rukia berusaha mengingat, lebih tepatnya mengulang memori yang berjalan lambat di benaknya. "Kepalaku…"

"Kau terbentur sangat keras," ucap Ichigo, sedikit takut ketika gadis itu berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. "Jangan banyak bergerak, kepalamu masih terluka!"

Rukia mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk di ranjangnya, dan memilih kembali bersandar. Dia berusaha menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ichigo melalui gerak juga ekspresi wajahnya, ketika sebuah hal penting terlintas di otak lambatnya. "Acara kesenian—dramanya! I … ini jam berapa?"

"Empat sore," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Mengapa aku bisa ada di kamarku?"

"Kau bisa mendapatkan penanganan yang lebih baik di rumah—klinik, daripada menunggu di ruang kesehatan yang hanya menyediakan bantuan seadanya. Aku segera menelepon oyaji untuk menjemput menggunakan mobil." Ichigo mendesah sesaat.

"Dan kau—apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Rukia hampir berteriak, namun diurungkannya ketika melihat raut khawatir terlihat jelas di mata pria itu.

Menunggumu siuman. Apa lagi yang kulakukan?"

"Bagaimana dengan dramanya? Seharusnya kau ada di sekolah, bukan di sini!"

"Dan membiarkanmu terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan kepalamu yang bocor?" Sebelah alisnya naik terlalu tinggi.

"Kepalaku? Ada apa dengan kepalaku?" Rukia meraba keningnya dan menyadari perban melilit kepalanya—sekelilingnya. "Aku … terbentur cukup parah … ya?"

"Gegar otak ringan, untungnya, setelah papan kayu itu menghantam tulang tengkorakmu. Kulit kepalamu sedikit tergores, dan selain itu tidak ada kabar buruk lainnya."

"Seharusnya kau ada di atas panggung ... bersama Inoue dan—"

"Apa sebenarnya yang ada di kepalamu?" Ichigo sedikit menaikkan suaranya, tidak suka dengan sikap bersikeras si Kuchiki mungil yang menekannya paksa. "Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu sendiri dan malah memikirkan peranku di pentas drama? Inikah efek samping kepalamu terbentur papan kayu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Seakan menghiraukan kata-katanya, Rukia masih mempertanyakan keberadaan Ichigo di sisinya. Kepalanya benar-benar terbentur keras.

Ichigo mengerang, menyerah. Sebelah tangannya mengusap wajahnya lelah, memijit batang hidungnya kuat-kuat. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Kau benar-benar bodoh."

"Terbentur papan kayu adalah salahku sendiri—mungkin ini bisa disebut sebagai ketidaksengajaan, insiden," jelas Rukia. "Ini semua masalahku, jadi tidak seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab akan diriku. Kau memiliki tugas yang lebih penting daripada hal ini, karena peranmu di pentas drama itu—"

"Jadi kau pikir tidak seharusnya aku mengkhawatirkan kondisimu, dan pergi begitu saja ketika melihatmu tidak sadarkan diri di hadapanku? Kau tidak pernah menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, Rukia?"

Seakan menelan sebongkah batu besar, Rukia tidak bisa bernapas dan tersedak. Ichigo masih memelototinya, memberikan sesuatu seperti percikan kesadaran ke dalam jantung gadis itu. Pria itu serius, di saat seharusnya Rukia menyerah akan dirinya. Karena pandangan sebelah pihak, juga prasangka buruk yang menghantuinya selama ini.

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak sengaja melirik kepalan tangan Ichigo di atas pangkuannya. Sebuah kotak terlihat digenggam terlalu erat. Dia tahu apa isinya.

"Cincinnya masih ada padamu?"

Ichigo mengangkat kotak di tangannya hingga sejajar dengan arah pandangnya. Kotak cincin untuk pementasan drama. "Ishida masih memiliki cadangannya—dia selalu siap, sewaktu-waktu aku menghilangkannya."

"Cincin itu—" Rukia menegak ludahnya gugup, merasakan pilu saat jantungnya berdetak keras. "—berharga. Untuk Inoue…"

"Ini hanya cincin palsu." Ichigo membuka kotaknya, melihat cincin perak murahan yang terbuat dari plastik.

"Semua orang mengharapkannya, di saat kau menyematkan cincin itu pada sang putri. Itu akan menjadi drama yang mengagumkan."

Ichigo hanya terdiam, menangkap gerak-gerik Rukia yang bisa dibilang terlalu gugup. Kedua tangan mungilnya menggenggam selimut terlalu kuat, hingga mengkerut seperti kertas remuk.

"Kau dan Inoue adalah pasangan yang … serasi," lanjut Rukia. "Seisi sekolah mengidolakan kalian dan kau merusak momenmu sendiri."

"Itu anggapan mereka, bukan pilihanku."

"Kau tersenyum saat Inoue berada di dekatmu," sanggah Rukia, naik satu oktaf namun berbisik. "Seharusnya dia berada di posisiku, bukan? Itu yang pantas untukmu—"

"Sejak kapan kau senang mengatur kehidupanku, Kuchiki?" Ichigo terlihat geram, berhasil membuat Rukia tersentak.

Mata besarnya terbelalak dan nanar menahan air mata, bibirnya bergetar menahan perih. Dia hanya bisa menunduk, ketika Ichigo beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamar. Suara pintu tertutup bukanlah peganggu indera pendengarannya, selain napasnya sendiri yang memburu juga hatinya yang remuk. Seandainya, pengandaian tersebut memang benar menjadi nyata, Rukia bisa melihat jelas hatinya terpotong-potong menjadi serpihan kecil yang tidak akan bisa disatukan kembali. Dialah si penghancur kehidupan, pengacau skenario jalan kebahagiannya sendiri.

Waktu bergulir, matahari belum berniat untuk menghilang di cakrawala. Gertakan giginya terlepas, saat pintu kamarnya kembali dibuka dan ditutup. Rukia berharap itu adalah sosok Isshin, atau mungkin Masaki yang berusaha menghibur dirinya—walaupun tidak akan bisa. Hingga, tangan asing itu terulur membelai rambutnya, jari-jari panjang mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas. Kurosaki Ichigo sedang menatapnya, sendu bercampur ketajaman meneliti.

"Masih meragukan perasaanmu?" Ichigo bertanya.

Rukia berusaha menggeleng, namun mengangguk. Dia mengurungkannya, menyadari tidak begitu mengerti pertanyaan pria itu. Membingungkan.

Ichigo mendesah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya menjangkau leher Rukia. Gadis itu kembali memejamkan matanya, takut. Napas hangat tunangannya menyapu pipi dinginnya, dan kemudian menjauh saat sebuah beban menyentuh tulang lehernya. Rukia mengerjap, menemukan kalung yang melingkar sempurna di leher jenjangnya, berbandul sebuah permata cukup besar. Bukan permata—itu sebuah cincin.

"Apa … ini?" Rukia bertanya seakan melihat selongsong peluru yang mengkait di lehernya. Dengan hati-hati jarinya mengangkat benda itu, bersinar memantulkan cahaya mentari lebih indah dari yang pernah dilihatnya. Permatanya berkilauan, seperti terbuat dari kaca.

"Cincin milik ibuku. Karena tidak mungkin kau memakainya ke sekolah, lebih baik dijadikan kalung—"

"Tunggu! Ini … milik _oba-san_?" Rukia memelototi Ichigo, mendapati pria itu hanya mengangguk dan terdiam. "Aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Ini milik _oba-san_!"

"Aku yang memberikannya kepadamu, mengapa kau begitu berisik?"

"Ini sangat indah dan pasti berharga, bukan?"

"Ini cincin pertunangannya," jelas Ichigo.

Rukia mendesah berat, menjangkau ke belakang lehernya untuk melepaskan pengkaitnya segera. "Kau harus mengembalikannya! Sungguh bodoh memberikannya kepada—"

Tangan Ichigo menahan Rukia untuk melepaskan kalungnya. Dia serius, bahkan senyumnya tidak berkedut. "Ibuku yang memberikannya kepadaku, berpesan bahwa cincin ini akan menjadi milik seseorang yang berarti di dalam hidupku. Kau terlihat menginginkan sebuah cincin, jadi kuberikan sekarang daripada menunggu pertunangan yang entah kapan akan dilangsungkan—tiga tahun kemudian? Tujuh tahun kemudian?"

Rukia menganga lebar, tidak berani untuk berkomentar ataupun memuji betapa cantiknya batu permata yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya. Semuanya, terasa tidak benar.

"Aku tidak bisa, Ichigo. Aku … tidak bisa menerimanya."

Ichigo mengekerutkan alisnya terlalu dalam, jelas-jelas dia tidak suka dengan jawaban Rukia. "Aku sudah menepati janjiku kepadamu dan ini yang kau berikan kepadaku? Sebuah penolakan?"

Janji masa kecilnya, pikir Rukia. Tapi itu adalah sosok seorang bocah periang yang berjanji akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya, tidak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari. Mereka terlalu lugu untuk menatap masa depannya yang jauh berbeda.

"Apakah seharusnya aku bahagia? Bahkan, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Ichigo. Di saat kau berbuat baik padaku dan di saat lainnya kau tidak pernah membalas apa yang kuberikan kepadamu—perasaanku sendiri. Kau yang mengatakannya, agar aku tidak berhenti untuk mencintaimu, tapi sekarang aku balik mempertanyakan hal itu."

"Ini jawabannya," bisik Ichigo, mengecup kening gadis itu begitu lembut, membiarkan air matanya jatuh membasahi wajah putus asanya. Rukia terlalu rapuh bila disentuh oleh tangan kasarnya. "Aku tidak pernah melupakan janjiku kepadamu dan tidak akan pernah kulepaskan, sampai kapanpun."

"Apa boleh … aku berharap demikian?"

"Aku yang memilih." Ichigo menundukkan wajahnya, menyentuhkan keningnya dengan gadis itu yang masih terisak. "Kau pun yang menentukan pilihannya. Kemana kepercayaan dirimu itu pergi, Rukia?"

Ichigo menahan jawaban Rukia keluar dari mulutnya, menyegelnya dengan bibir yang menekan sempurna. Sebuah kecupan manis dan berhasil membuat kepala gadis itu semakin pening. Matanya menutup, merasakan kehangatan mulai menjalar hingga ke ujung kukunya. Mustahil yang berubah menjadi keyakinan menyengat.

"Berhenti untuk terus berpikir, kau bisa meledakkan kepalamu," bisik Ichigo, menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Isakan Rukia berubah menjadi gumaman yang tidak jelas, tapi tetap sebuah tangisan. "Jangan menangis! Kau jelek kalau menangis."

Rukia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lekukan leher pria itu, mencengkram kaos hitamnya dengan genggaman tererat. "Aku tidak menangis."

"Aku akan mengambilkan obat," ucap Ichigo, seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Sekali lagi, dia mengecup puncak kepala Rukia, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Tunggu di sini."

"Bagaimana dengan dramanya?" Tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, Rukia mencegah Ichigo untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Punggung pria itu terlihat lebih lebar, dengan kontur lekuk ototnya yang terbayang sinar mentari sore. Rukia menahan napasnya seperti menyelam dalam air.

"Ishida yang menggantikanku—mungkin. Dia tidak akan kesulitan menghapal dialognya dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam. Otaknya seperti penyedot debu berjalan."

Rukia mendengus membayangkan Ishida yang hanya melihat kertas dramanya dalam sekilas mata. Si Ketua Osis yang juga berada di puncak teratas daftar siswa terpandai di sekolahnya.

"Para siswi, mereka pasti kecewa tidak melihatmu tampil."

"_Huh?_"

Rukia menggeleng, buru-buru menutup mulutnya rapat. Di sisi lain, dia merasa lega untuk tidak melihat Ichigo mencium putri tidurnya, ataupun pemasangan cincin di pesta pernikahan putri dan pangeran. "Tidak ada."

Tangan Ichigo bertumpu pada pegangan pintu, diam di sana tanpa mendorongnya terbuka. Rukia mengerjap, menyadari Ichigo mematung dan hampir menyamai tembok kamarnya.

"Satu hal lagi," ucap Ichigo lantang.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya lebih tinggi, menanti setiap kata yang akan terucap dari mulut pria itu. Baik ataupun buruk.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Nanas Merah yang selalu mengekorimu kemanapun kau pergi—bila kau tidak ingin kalungmu kuambil kembali," ujar Ichigo, matanya serius menatap Rukia yang kini sedikit menganga.

"Nanas? Maksudmu, Renji?" Rukia langsung teringat akan wajah Si Nanas Merah dengan rambutnya yang khas. Tentu saja seperti nanas. "Me … mengapa?"

Ichigo menimbang-nimbang, mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya pada daun pintu seirama. "Karena warna merahnya bisa merusak matamu."

Pintu tertutup begitu cepat, menambah kebingungan yang tercetak jelas pada wajah Rukia. Ichigo menghilang seperti ditelan angin, berikut larangannya yang tidak masuk akal. Seandainya rambut Renji setajam paku dan bisa menusuk, itu bisa saja melukai orang yang berada tepat di belakang tubuhnya.

Gadis itu terlalu polos, itu yang tidak disadarinya. Dia hanya bisa menebak tanpa tahu sebuah kebenaran yang tersembunyi di dalam genggaman tunangannya. Ichigo satu-satunya yang tahu, mengapa begitu besar rasa bencinya ketika melihat gadis mungilnya berada terlalu dekat dengan Si Nanas Merah—begitu pula membayangkan Rukia tersenyum hanya untuk pria aneh tersebut. Ichigo tidak akan menerimanya, selama dirinya dan Rukia masih terikat benang merah yang belum terputus. Tunangan memikat yang terlalu kejam, Rukia boleh mengatakannya seperti itu selama matanya hanya tertuju kepada pria satu-satunya—_Sweet Devil __Fiancé_ miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

**…***…_**Fin**_…***…**

**Author's note:**

(*) _Uncover_ by **Zara Larsson**

Satu lagi fic yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk Azura Kuchiki! Akhirnya beres, setelah satu bulan lebih TTATT gomenne Mou-chan! Panjang banget ini, udah sampai 7000 kata! XD Semoga fic ini sesuai harapanmu? Aku memasukkan karakter Ichigo yang tidak secuek fic sebelumnya, sedikit memasukkan sifat manga nya yang terkadang blak-blakan. Maaf klo fic nya tidak sesuai yang kamu minta~ Dan, sudut pandang Ichigo ada beberapa di sini, maaf ga bisa full dari sudut pandangnya dia aja, karena karakter utamanya Rukia. Nanti kebongkar deh topeng dinginnya Ichigo XD

Masih terinspirasi dari **Ittazura na Kiss** special request! Rukia yang selalu mengintai Ichigo kemanapun, tapi di fic ini dia yang cemburu berat (ditambah galau) dan Ichigo yang masih kebingungan sama tunangannya yang uring-uringan juga cemburu (lagi) sama musuh barunya, Nanas Merah! XD Ichigo di sini memang rada-rada cuek, sesuai sama sifatnya Naoki di dorama Ittazura. Dan tenang, Inoue ga banyak berulah di sini XD. Malah sebenarnya mau nunjukin Ishihime, walaupun ga terlalu keliatan :p

Dan …. terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic one-shot (two-shot) ini! Yeaay! Akhirnya drama romance yang bikin aku bingung nentuin endingnya selesai! Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian semua~ _Keep the good spirit and,_

_Love, _

**Morning Eagle**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan untuk no-login dan anonymous dari fic "My Little Sweet Fiancée" :**

**virgo24**:Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, sebelumnya. Ini sudah dilanjut ficnya, semoga kamu suka ya. Aku cuman nonton versi dorama nya aja, yang versi lama dan versi yang di Tokyo XD, belum sempat nonton yang versi anime…hihi

**darries**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya! Hahaha..kan sesuai dengan yang di dorama Itazzura, cowoknya terlalu dingin dan enggan ngebantu ceweknya. Tapi Ichi di sini masih perhatian kok sama Rukia ;) Ada kok kegalauan Ichigo di fic yang ini..hihhi.. semoga kamu suka!

**stefy mayu**: Terima kasih sudah mereview sebelumnya, stefy-san! Hahaha.. masa? XD Ak malah sedikit ragu klo udah berhubungan sama drama romance TTATT… btw, makasih untuk sukanya ya :D Yup! Naoki udah dingin kayak es beku XD Ini sudah muncul versi keduanya, masih bentuk one-shot..hehe.. Ada sudut pandang Ichigo di sini ;)


End file.
